1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a switch operating device for an electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to various types of electronic equipments such as a CD (Compact Disc) player, a DVD player and the like, there is used a switch operating device which is made of a synthetic resin and in which each of a plurality of operating keys is elastically supported to a mounting frame by respective one of hinge portions.
However, according to the switch operating device described above, since the plurality of operating keys are integrally formed of the synthetic resin, deformation caused by an operation of one operating key is transmitted to the other adjacent operating key or keys through the hinge portion or portions, resulting in an unintentional or unwilling slight movement of the adjacent operating key or keys.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a switch operating device, which can prevent the adjacent operating key or keys, adjacent to one operating key of the switch operating device, from moving slightly even if the one operating key is operated.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a switch operating device provided with: a mounting frame; a plurality of operating keys each having a pressing portion to be operated; a hinge portion for elastically supporting each of the operating keys to the mounting frame; and a connecting portion, which is adapted to be elastically deformed and which is formed between the mounting frame and a vicinity of the pressing portion of each of the operating keys, for preventing an adjacent operating key or keys among the operating keys from moving slightly in response to an operation of one operating key among the operating keys which is adjacent to the adjacent operating key or keys.
According to the switch operating device of the present invention, even if one operating key is operated, it is possible to prevent the adjacent operating key or keys from moving slightly. Moreover, because of that, the degree of freedom for designing the switch operating device may be certainly increased.
In one aspect of the present invention, the switch operating device is made of an elastic material.
According to this aspect, the switch operating device is subjected to be deformed when any one of the operating keys is pressed. However, it is still possible to prevent the adjacent operating key or keys from moving slightly.
In this aspect, the elastic material may comprise a synthetic resin.
In another aspect of the present invention, the connecting portion is wire-shaped and is curved like a letter U.
According to this aspect, the deformation caused by the operation of one operating key can be effectively prevented from being transmitted to the adjacent operating key or keys.
In another aspect of the present invention, each of the operating keys inclines with the hinge portion as a fulcrum when the pressing portion is operated, to thereby make a switch driving portion of the switch operating device press a switch, which is mounted on a substrate disposed on a backside surface of the switch operating device.
According to this aspect, the switch operating device can convert the pressing operation by the each operating key to ON-OFF operation for an electric signal at the switch.
In this aspect, the switch operating device may be further provided with a reinforcing plate for reinforcing a relative orientation between the pressing portion and the switch driving portion.
By constituting in this manner, for example, relative orientation between the pressing portion and the switch driving portion can be surely maintained. For example, the pressing portion and the switch driving portion can be surely held substantially vertically.
The nature, utility, and further features of this invention will be more clearly apparent from the following detailed description with respect to a preferred embodiment of the invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings briefly described below.